


But of the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil...

by Laramaeee



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Characters Reading The Books, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramaeee/pseuds/Laramaeee
Summary: Bella receives a surprise gift from an mysterious sender on her 18th birthday. Inside, is a series of 4 books that Bella really doesn't want to read in front of her new family, the Cullen's. But if she wants to help them, she doesn't have much of a choice.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. The Poisonous Apple

**Author's Note:**

> All the rights to Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I won't be using straight up quotes from the books, but I will be referring to what line it is and what the characters are saying so that it makes sense. Just thought it would be fun to play around with their reactions to Bella's thoughts, especially Edwards.

_"Time to open presents," Alice declared. She put her cool hand under my elbow and towed me to the table with the cake and the shiny packages. I put on my best martyr face._

_"Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything—"_

_"But I didn't listen," she interrupted, smug._

"Plus, theres a surprise gift, it came this morning and I haven't been able to see your reaction to it," she admitted dejectedly. Her confusion left me curious. "It came with a note, would you like to read it?" she announced, back to her normal state of bubbliness.

"Um... sure." I said, turning to look into Edward's bewildered eyes. He seemed just as frustrated as Alice by the unknown. Alice gracefully pulled the envelope from her pocket handing it over. Unfolding the paper, I found a delicately written sprawl addressed to me -

_**Dearest Bella,** _   
_**I'd say Happy Birthday, but I know how much you hate it. I wish to give you a few gifts of my own, to help you on your path towards the mythical world and protect you from the horrors you'll face without them. No one has seen them but you, and nobody will ever see them, I only ask one thing in return; please share it with your new family. I pray that you get through all of them before making any rash, irresponsible decisions. I truly hope that you and the Cullen's find a certain peace and easy route into your future from them.** _   
_**Love always,** _   
_**S.M** _

Breathing hard, I folded the paper back up and looked up into the faces around the room. A crushing feeling washed over me at the realisation that someone had found out. I had no idea who this S.M was, but somehow they knew me, enough to know about the vampires I spent my time with. I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks with the sudden burst of anger that ran though me. This was bad. Very bad. I felt the sudden, strong desire to burn the 'gift' without even looking at it.

Emmett, who had silently rejoined the party, spoke first, "So... what'd it say? Did it say what the present is?" I had seven interested eyes trained on me as I firmly spoke my next words; "I don't know, but I don't want it."

"Why not?" Edward pressured chuckling, taking a step closer to me. Before I could blink, the paper was out of my hands and he was quickly but quietly reading my letter to his family. No one was laughing now. "Where is it Alice?." He growled, a deep frown already carving creases into his marble forehead.

"I knew this was coming! How many times have I told you she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut," Rosalie hissed. I could practically feel the daggers she was glaring at me. There's absolutely no way I could be responsible for this. I hadn't told anybody about the Cullen's. Had I?

"Give it a rest Rosalie, I'm certain this has nothing to do with Bellas loyalties. How about, we let her open it before judging it too harshly" Carlisle spoke softly but assertively.

Alice already had the silver-wrapped box in her hands, and was thrusting it into my arms before I could protest. When I stared at the box and made no move to open it, Edward plucked it from my arms and finished the job. Examining the contents his face flickered with anger, surprise, and disbelief in less than a second, "It's just a few books" he announced casually, smirking.

"What kind of books?" Carlisle asked, right beside me. I flinched, I hadn't heard him move closer. I hate it when they did that.

Edward, grinning as he noticed my reaction, spoke calmly, "It's four books, a series I believe. The first one's called Twilight."

"Give it to me," I declared suddenly gaining an unearned confidence. The front cover was white with a picture of somebodys arms holding an apple. Turning it over to the red back, I spoke to the room reading the blurb;

** About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him - and I didn't know how dominant that part might be - that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. **

Miraculously I got through the whole thing without stuttering. I couldn't look up. There was no way anyone could know this about me, or the vampires. Could they?

But somehow _I_ knew. Knew it deep in my bones that these books were about me and my life here in forks. What would they think of me? Would they believe me when I confessed that I hadn't told anyone? I remembered having similar thoughts to the blurb when, what seems like forever ago, I'd discovered the reality of my boyfriends existence. No longer smiling, Edward nodded "I think Carlisle is right."

"Well what did Carlisle say for the rest of us?" Emmett asked.

"I was thinking, that these books seem as if they are about Bella, and to discover how S.M knows these things then we must read them. The last thing we need is S.M changing their mind and exposing us. If the Volturi found out they would never look past it." Carlisle said softly. I gulped at the mention of the beautiful trio of vampire Royalty. Jasper, who hadn't spoken since my arrival, was the first to agree with Carlisle's proposed plan.

"It is the only way we can know for sure," he agreed, with a quiet chorus of approving comments echoing back. As they spoke, everyone began slowly inching towards the living room. Edward had picked up the book-set and was reaching for my hand with his own.

"Wait, hold on. You mean right now?" I asked. Everyone turned to stare at my confused face as I went on, "It's just... well, I have school tomorrow." This gained a round of laughter.

"Someone, somewhere, might know about our family and you're worried about school?" Edward spoke grinning down at me. My favourite smile of his jumbled my thoughts and my response came out weak and confused, "Well... um, I'm not... It's Charlie... That will be worried."

"Oh, leave that to me," Alice said as she gracefully swept from the room, kissing my cheek as she went. I heard the soft start of an engine briefly before she was gone. "Where's she going?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Charlie loves Alice," was all I got from Edward.

While we waited for Alice to return I carefully opened my other unwanted but appreciated gifts from the rest of the Cullen's. The first was a big, silver box from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper so light it could've been empty. I looked at them with a puzzled expression, which quickly became grateful when they explained it was a new stereo for the truck, already installed. The second was a long, flat, rectangular box from Carlisle and Esme. I almost cried with excitement when I found that myself and Edward would be going to Jacksonville. I hugged both Esme and Carlisle, protesting weakly that it was too much, to the amusement of Edward. Edward and Alice's present (he assured me they didn't spend any money) was a more private gift apparently. I would have to wait until later, which left me immensely curious. I was on my second piece of cake, sitting with Edward on the coach, when Alice strode back into the room looking smug.

"Your cover story is set. You'll be staying here for the rest of the week with tomorrow and Friday off school. You're welcome," She chimed, dropping what looked like one of my duffel bags behind the coach. "How did you manage that?" I asked, impressed as she sat down between Edward and Jasper.

"I told Charlie that Esme, Rosalie and myself, were going on a four-day camping trip and we'd love it if you came with us. I also told him you were too busy opening presents to ask him yourself. He was pretty quick to agree, as long as you catch up on your homework," she added with a wink. "So I gathered the essentials, and here we are!" She said proudly in a musical voice. _Here we are indeed_ I thought dreadfully. My silent prayers that Charlie wouldn't give in to Alice went straight out the window.

The remaining chairs in the room became quickly occupied by the rest of the family, with Esme clutching the first book. Twilight. "I say, we read a few chapters tonight and then we can let Bella get some rest before starting again in the morning," she proposed.

"Sounds like a plan, my love. Who wants to read first?" Carlisle asked. I didn't answer, I didn't want to read them at all. I looked at the clock that read 7:47. We were in for a long night.

"Just hurry up and get them over with," Rosalie sneered, sometimes it was so easy to dislike Edwards sister.

"I will," Edward answered Carlisle, ignoring Rosalie altogether. Esme flicked her wrist and the book was in Edwards hands before I could object.

"Here we go..." he whispered.


	2. First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights of Twilight go to Stephenie Meyer.

"Here we go..." he whispered.

**_I'd never given... imagined it like this._ **

"Well that's an attention grabber," Emmett chuckled, failing to alleviate the tense atmosphere. I smiled gratefully at him. Points for effort I guess.

**_I stared without... back at me._ **

Edwards mouth snapped shut. I winced. These books were _definitely_ about me. I was having these exact thoughts only weeks ago. Wonderful. How did S.M know this stuff? Could they read minds? I thought I was immune to mind-reading abilities? These books were going to crush my thin layer of protection, broadcasting my every thought. Edward was going to have a field day with this. But he hadn't seemed to make that connection yet, too caught up in his own memories.

"Are these in your point of view Bella?" Alice asked intrigued.

"I assume so, reading that," I admitted reluctantly, still staring at Edward.

"Wow, two sentences in and it's already depressing," Emmett smirked. He looked like a pale Arnold Schwarzenegger, lounging on the grey love seat, his arm draped around Rosalies shoulders.

"I didn't ask you to read my thoughts, Em," I replied with a smirk of my own. Edward's jaw loosened, slowly realising the opportunity he'd been given.

"Touchy, touchy." Emmett chuckled raising his arms in surrender. When his laughter died down, the tension was already crawling it's way back into the room. It was quiet for a moment, Edward seeming to forget the job he had.

"Do you think 'the hunter' means James?" Esme whispered, so quiet I almost missed it. She got no reply.

**_Surely it was... comes to an end._ **

Esme sighed looking at me, "That's very selfless of you Bella, and extremely wise." A strange, almost mournful expression flickered across her face. 

"Thanks" I mumbled, looking down, trying to hide the blush that would inevitably be forming. I was already hating the attention these books brought.

**_The hunter smiled... to kill me._ **

"That's just the preface," Edward murmured turning the page with the stiffness of a robot. Misery and pain plagued his perfect face.

"Hey... if you can't read it, i'll do it," I whispered, covering his hands with my own. I hated seeing him like this, the self-loathing saint. I always felt guilty, however irrational, for being the frail, little human. I wished I could relieve his privy, narcissistic torture. Wished I could convince him that he was the best thing in my life. Wished I could assure him, that nothing that has happened to me has ever been his fault. If only he wasn't so stubborn. My offer to read had an unexpected effect on Edward, pulling him from his reverie. He smiled wide and bright putting one arm carefully around my shoulders.

"So you can edit your thoughts? No way am I missing a single word." He exclaimed, suddenly excited. His mood swings always left me so confused. I rolled my eyes, making him giggle.

**_My mother drove... was a parka._ **

"Oh, yes, you are in _desperate_ need of a shopping trip. I almost cried packing your bag, and I physically cannot do that," Alice declared with a serious pout, filling the room with a mass of giggles. Calming down enough to speak, I promised Alice I'd be her personal barbie doll, long as she didn't mention my _awful_ fashion sense again. She eagerly agreed.

**_In the Olympic...two weeks instead._ **

A sharp ping of shame pierced my heart. Realisation of how poorly I had treated my Dad hit me with a force that knocked my breath away. It was hard to even remember a time when me and Charlie weren't very close. I thought about apologising when I saw him next, but decided against it. We both wouldn't appreciate the awkwardness of that conversation. In the corner of my eye, Jasper turned his head slightly to look at me, eyes questioning and puzzled. The overflowing aura of emotions would probably leave a human disorientated, let alone a vampire that can literally feel them. I smiled apologetically and shook my head.

**_It was to... sprawling city_ **

"Why did you come here then?" Rosalie jeered, crossing her arms, ignoring the disapproving look from Emmett.

"I think I explain it to Edward at some point," I murmured, trying not to squirm under Rosalie's piercing gaze. She could be terrifying when she wanted to be.

"Please, at least _try_ to control your thoughts," Edward grunted in her direction. 

"Why? You know it's true!" she hissed, "She shows up, and suddenly everything Carlisle has built for us, _everything_ , comes crashing down. It isn't my fault you're both too selfish to see that."

"You know I would never, do..." I trailed off, no matter what I said it wouldn't make a difference. "She knows Bella, just ignore her," Edward whispered to me, lightly kissing my forehead. I truly wanted Rosalie to believe me, for her to see how much I loved Edward, how badly I want to spend eternity with him. How could she - or Edward for that matter - not see that Edward is, and always will be, my life. That he is it for me. Why would I ever want to jeopardise that?

**_"Bella," my mom... almost convincing now._ **

Edward chuckled to himself, smirking "You've always been a rotten liar."

I lightly smacked his arm, resisting the urge to poke my tongue out, "Shut up and read."

**_"Tell Charlie I... she was gone._ **

Nostalgia washed over me. As often as I missed my Mother, I never felt it as greatly as I did now, reading about her. And if Edward decided to change his mind, I wouldn't get the chance to see her again. I silently thanked Esme and Carlisle for the all-to-perfect birthday present. I looked up across the room, at the couch Carlisle occupied, Esme lounged across his lap. The undeniable love could be felt in waves. No matter how much I missed my real family, I knew I'd always have a second one here.

**_It's a four-hour... little worried about._ **

"Why's that?" Jasper asked, intrigued, craving to understand the emotions. He seldom spoke, so most of the time I forgot he was in the room.

"Well, neither of us are great at keeping a conversation going. It was bound to get awkward at some point. We're a little better now," I answered truthfully. Jasper nodded, shifting back to his usually restrained self.

**_Charlie had really... distaste for forks._ **

Emmett, ignoring Rosalies irritated face, declared fascinated "Now _I_ wanna know why you came here, if you truly hate it so much." The contrast of his question compared to his wife’s was amazingly distinct. Difference being an absence of loathing.

"You shall see big bro, you shall see," I answered, failing to divert the attention from me, again, "But I don't hate it anymore."

Emmett rolled his eyes before training them on Edwards nonchalant face, "I wonder why." 

**_When I landed... to the sun._ **

I had never heard the Cullen's laugh so much, considering my comment gained more snickers from the room.

"Ever the dramatic, Bella," Alice simply said.

**_Charlie was waiting... like a cop._ **

"And yet, you insist on driving that piece on junk Chevy." Edward teased, ignoring my glares, "Nothing slows down traffic like your truck." 

"Stop hating the truck."

"See if you just let me buy -"

I cut him off, "You won't be buying anything." He grinned.

**_Charlie gave me... to his face._ **

"Why _do_ you call him Charlie?" Edward asked, curious.

"Well... back then, he wasn’t really my ‘Dad’ he was just a guy I saw a few weeks every year. Other than that I lived with Renee, who would only call him Charlie. Probably something I picked up from her." I explained, my cheeks warming up rapidly. Edward seemed to accept it, and turned his attention to the book.

Emmett groaned, "When do the sexy vampires finally show up?"

"Well if you're patient Emmett, I think it’s the first day of school," the anxiety was ripping its way up my throat. I wasn't excited to re-live the first few weeks of living in Forks.

**_I had only... trunk of the cruiser._ **

I looked over at Alice's annoyed expression. No doubt about my lack of clothes, but she seemed to honour our deal and didn't say a word. I smiled victoriously, such a small price to pay in exchange for silence.

**_"I found a... just "good car."_ **

"You are rather Observant for your age Bella, I'm eager to see your observations of us." Carlisle complimented.

I smiled warmly at him before facing Edward. "Funny, I distinctly remember somebody else telling me the exact opposite." The innocent grin that flickered across his face should've been illegal.

**_"Well, its a... on the coast._ **

Growls echoed around the room at the mention of La push, much to my confusion.

**_"No."_ **   
**_"He used... from my memory._ **

"I would've blocked it out too Bella, don't worry," Emmett growled.

I understood that there was some kind of treaty to keep the other off their own land, but the people from La Push were nice people. The ones that I had met anyway. And the Cullen's strange reaction left me stumped. They were taking it a little bit far, "Why? What's wrong with the reservation?"

"Don't worry about it Bella," Edward consoled, ignoring my questions. If he thought I would give up that easy, he had another thing coming. I was smart enough to know that now wasn't the time, I would bring it up later.

**_"He's in a... he admitted sheepishly._ **

Rosalie scoffed, "No wonder it's terrible."

A weird scowl haunted her perfect face. This was the first time she had said something non-threatening towards me, so I stayed quiet.

Emmett grinned, "You know Eddie, we could probably look at those new audi-"

I cut him off, "The truck works fine Emmett." There was no way I was letting the Cullen's buy me a car. Not when they gave me everything already.

**_"Ch-dad, I don't... at the very least._ **

Laughter echoed around the room. "Well now we have a name for it. Other than piece of junk," Emmett teased.

**_"How cheap is... as I responded._**

"You seem to express yourself just fine with me," Edward winked. Emmett threw his head back, howling with laughter.

"That's because you're not my Dad," I explained. Surely that much was obvious. He stifled a chuckle, looking back to the book.

**_"That's really nice... is an impossibility._ **

"So melodramatic Bella," Alice tittered. Seriously, I couldn't control my thoughts, did they not understand this yet?

**_He didn't need...an alien planet._ **

A few quiet snickers reverberated through the room, at my expense. Looking back on my previous hatred for Forks, I couldn't pinpoint what made me hate it so much. Was is actually the weather and rain? Was it the fact that it was where Charlie lived? After living with my mother in Arizona for most of my life, maybe I was just afraid of the change. Maybe I wasn't afraid of the clouds or the wind or my Dad. Maybe it was just the familial allegiance to Renee, that made me hate it so much. I loved Forks now, the greenery, the freshness, and I couldn't imagine myself in Phoenix anymore. Besides, now that I was here and I had the epitome of paradise right next to me, why would I ever want to leave?

**_Eventually we made... I loved it._ **

"Of course you did,” Rosalie stabbed. I bit my tongue, holding back. As long as Rosalie wasn't yelling at me, I was going to enjoy it.

 **_I didn't know..._** **_not an athlete;_ **

"Do you really think so little of yourself?" Edward shook his head.

"It's not about insecurities, I just don't like lying to myself. Why pretend I'm something I'm not?" I sighed.

"Bella, you're exquisite."

I ducked my head embarrassed, feeling his lips lightly touch my hair. "Thanks," I mumbled. Was that Emmett making gagging noises?

**_-I didn't have... no colour here._ **

"You could almost pass for a vampire Bells," Alice joked, giggling.

"I wish," I whispered. Edward clenched his jaw, I felt his body go stiff. Stupid impasse.

**_Facing my pallid... glitch in my brain._ **

Edward relaxed slightly, "At least you knew it."

"Edward, that wasn't very nice," Esme chided.

"She knows I'm only joking," he placated, giving my knee a gentle nudge and my shoulder a light squeeze. This time I did stick my tongue out at him, which got the desired effect. He laughed, expelling all stress from his body. As much as I hated Edwards opinions on vampirism, I hated how much pain it put him through more.

**_But the cause... made me uncomfortable._ **

Was it possible for vampires to look this awkward? No one would meet my eyes. I couldn't even remember a time when my parents were together, which was probably for the best. It was normal for me, the usual, to have seperate parents. Some people weren't that lucky.

**_I didn't want to... have a flaw._ **

"If that's the only flaw you see, then maybe you _are_ crazy," Jasper teased. I wasn't expecting the banter from Jasper, although I appreciated his efforts.

"You're just jealous," I blurted. He shook his head amused by such an accusation.

**_The antique radio... the metal detectors?_ **

"Do they have those in Phoenix?" Esme asked concerned.

"Yeah, only for our safety though," I babbled, the urge to defend my old school unexpectedly rising up. Esme nodded disheartened.

**_I parked in... "Can I help you?"_ **

There was a chorus of catcalls and giggles, Emmett winked at Edward "Eddie, is that who I think it is?" Edward groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's so funny about Ms. Cope?" I asked baffled by their weird reactions.

"She has a... very unprofessional admiration for our Eddie boy," Alice chortled. Even Rosalie seemed to find it amusing.

"Well..." Disgusting, but not surprising, "She must have good taste," I mumbled, snuggling closer to Edwards cool body.

_**"I'm Isabella Swan... was a shiny Volvo,** _

"Hey, thats mine!" Edward gushed. My eyes rolled so hard the vampires could probably hear it. I would never understand the Cullens fascination with fast, shiny cars.

_**and it stood... no one was going to bite me.** _

I could almost feel the laughter that shook the room. The irony of my thoughts was absurd. If only I knew what I was getting myself into.

"You know you're thoughts are hilarious Bella," Emmett sniggered. "Is this what it feels like Edward? Reading peoples thoughts?"

"Not many minds are as amusing as Bella's, that's for sure." Edward assured him.

_**I finally exhaled... and boring.** _

Edward laughed suddenly, "You know, I can't believe I once thought you were unobservant and incompetent." He kissed my hair. I smiled, gently closing my eyes relishing his touch.

Esme scoffed, "I hope you never said it to her face."

He bowed his head in mock shame, giggling.

_**I wondered if my... to talk to me.** _

Alice rolled her eyes, "Oh wonderful, the first boy on a long list." I groaned into Edwards shoulder. As nice as these boys were, it was really hard for them to take a hint. Jasper chuckled, clutching Alice closer to him.

"What do you mean long list?" Rosalie asked, genuinely curious.

"The list of boys that are _still_ chasing after Bella," Edwards face visibly darkened. I squeezed my hand that rested on his frozen knee, trying to impart some comfort. Rosalie shook her head, but turned her interests back towards her husband.

_**"You're Isabella Swan... wasn't getting paranoid.** _

"You weren't. You were the highlight of everyones thoughts that day." Edward informed me. Great. That wasn't something I needed or _wanted_ to know.

_**"So, this is a lot... part albino."** _

I groaned, "That sounded better in my head."

The sarcasm didn't escape the vampires, who giggled at my poorly taken joke.

_**He studied my... way to my seat.** _

"Bells, I am convinced you are the clumsiest human on earth," Emmett said with full sincerity. Rosalie, who had stopped snuggling her husband, had returned to glaring at me. I doubted she would ever look at me any differently.

I snorted, "No, I just have the worst luck on the planet."

"That's also true."

_**After two classes... try to keep up.** _

The mention of Jess brought a series of groans and grumbles. Jessica was a friend, sort of, but I could only take her in small doses. I understood their pain.

"Jessica Stanley, I'm guessing?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep."

_**We sat... that I first saw them.** _

"FINALLY," Emmett shouted excited, chuckling softly. "We're here, that's _got_ to be us."

His yelling made me flinch, which only made him laugh harder.

Edward turned to look at me, "Let's see how misleading you were about first impressions shall we?"

"I have never misled you in any way," I spoke sternly, praying I wouldn't get caught in a lie. He smirked, facing the book, clearly eager to hear my thoughts.

_**They were sitting... with dark, curly hair.**_

"Take that Eddie, she noticed me first.” Emmett grinned.

"I really wished you'd stop calling me that."

_**_**_**Another was taller... honey blond.** _ ** _ ** _

Jaspers lips twitched, but there was no other indiction he was even listening.

_**_**_**The last was... rather than students.** _ ** _ ** _

"Lanky huh?" Edward asked, clutching his chest in fake pain.

"Please, anyone sitting near Emmett would look lanky," I quickly explained. "And who knows, maybe I prefer my men lanky," I winked stroking his arm.

"Yuck, get a room," Emmet grumbled.

_**_**_**The girls were... in the same room.** _ ** _ ** _

Rosalie didn't respond to her description though, if possible, she looked even more smug. 

_**_**_**The short girl..**_**_**_. ** _in every direction._**

"Very accurate," Alice announced confidently, making me giggle. 

**_And yet, they were... straight, perfect, angular._ **

"That's quite impressive Bella, extremely observant," Carlisle muttered, his face a stone of shock. Edward looked a little proud. 

_**_**_**But all this... bronze-haired boy.** _ ** _ ** _

Jasper and Emmett giggled, clearly amused, "She finds you beautiful Eddie." Edward pretended not to hear them, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"Glad that it's mutual," he whispered, sending shivers raking through my body.

_**_**_**They were all... who sat unchanging.** _ ** _ ** _

"Alice! Did you really think she wouldn't notice that?" Carlisle shook his head, his tone ruined by the smile on his face. Alice beamed, not caring about what had happened. 

Esme pecked him on the cheek, "She was always going to notice, love."

_**_**_**"Who are they?"... not to answer.** _ ** _ ** _

"I didn't realise how quick you were," Edward beamed, Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"A lot quicker than most," Alice chirped.

"You all blamed me when she figured it out. I never had a chance, did I?" Edward teased affectionately.

_**_**_**My neighbour giggled... speaking quietly to them.** _ ** _ ** _

"We _really_ never had a chance. Your observation skills are rather impressive Bella," Carlisle pondered. The blush could probably be seen on the tip of my ears. Accepting compliments, no matter how weird, had never been one of my best attributes. Actually I tried to avoid any compliments if I could. I mumbled thanks to Carlisle, trying to divert his attention to _literally_ anything else.

_**_**_**Strange, unpopular names... would cause gossip.** _ ** _ ** _

"I will never understand the need for gossip," Esme rebuked. The Cullen's were probably used to this by now. I had no doubt that gossip followed them wherever they went. Although the familiarity didn't seem to ease Esme, who looked more uncomfortable than I thought possible for a vampire. I wished I could help her, reach out and hug her, something. I didn't think she would appreciate being suddenly hugged by a human though.

"The cruelty of teenagers is unbelievably extensive..." Edward sighed, trailing off. I snuggled his arm a little closer.

_**_**_**"Which ones are... old for Forster children."** _ ** _ ** _

The accused teenagers shared a conspicuous grin. My lips twitched, if only I knew how right I was.

_**_**_**"They are now... lessened their kindness.** _ ** _ ** _

Esme's previous tensity vanished. She smiled at me, "Thank you Bella." She reached her arm around Carlisles shoulders. "I may not have given birth to my children, but that doesn't make them any less my children." Warmth and love radiated through the room as she talked about her 'adopted' children. It was obvious in the way she looked at them, and how they looked at her, that no matter what, this was a family. Blood-related or not. I only hoped that some day, I could be a part of it.

"You know we all consider you family, right?" Jasper questioned, picking up on the whirlwind of my emotions. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Um... I guess so," I whispered. It wasn't the same.

_**_**_**Throughout all this... turned her down.** _ ** _ ** _

"Oh it wasn't just the once, was it brother?" Emmett guffawed. Edward groaned, shutting his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, immensely curious.

Edward looked at me, pleading, begging not to go there. Jasper snorted as Alice explained, "Well, when we first moved here Jessica tried. She tried sitting with us, inviting us places, every chance she got, brave girl. Basically threw herself on Edward in class. You would think she'd take the hint after five rejections, but that girl is nothing if not persistent."

"Five rejections?"

Edward sighed and nodded, "Five." Mike and Jessica were sounding more and more like soulmates.

_**_**_**I bit my lip... she was shy, too.** _ ** _ ** _

Edward smiled, “I’ve always enjoyed listening to Angela’s mind, she's kind.” I nodded. I'd always liked talking with Angela, escaping the useless high school drama that always surrounded Jess and Lauren. Angela was probably the only true friend I had. Maybe Jacob.

_**_**When we entered... was hostile, furious.** _ ** _

”And it begins,” Edward groaned. I wasn’t looking forward to this part.

_**_**I looked away... - coal black.** _ ** _

”Of course!” Emmett grunted, “I don’t think there’s anything you didn’t notice.”

I smiled at him, appreciating his cheerful and happy attitude. It was a nice change from the brooding love of my life beside me.

_**_**Mr. Banner signed... smelled something bad.** _ ** _

Edward surprisingly giggled, “Naw not something bad, quite the opposite actually.” I couldn’t help laughing too. 

_**_**Inconspicuously, I sniffed... attention to the teacher.** _ ** _

Edward groaned again. Alice turned to me, “You might as well have asked him to kill you.” 

I glared at them, slightly annoyed, “I didn’t know I was sitting next to a vampire.” 

Edward grimaced and turned to kiss my cheek, "I'm really sorry for the first time we met, I don't know if I ever apologised."

It was impossible to stay mad at a face like that. I smiled, letting him know it was okay.

 _**Unfortunately the lecture...**_ **_his bulky brother._ **

I snorted, "I told you so."

"I never doubted you," Edward whispered kissing my cheek.

**_The class seemed... out of their seat._ **

"So Alice wasn't the only one neglecting our basic rules," Carlisle snickered.

_**I sat frozen... eyes would tear up.** _

"I almost made you cry?" Edward concluded, full of remorse. There were a few shocked faces around the room, obviously unaware of my tendency to cry when I'm angry. 

I smirked at Edward, "Only because I was angry with you, besides, now I know why. Don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say."

**_For some reason... in a friendly way._ **

Edwards stone frame tensed, recognising the boy from the pages. 

"Another boy on the list?" Esme asked affectionately. I nodded, trying to forget about the stupid 'list'.

**_He obviously didn't... person I'd met today._ **

Alice scoffed, ** _"_** _H_ _e_ was the nicest?"

"Well he was the only one that held a decent conversation with me," I explained, acting on the small feeling of loyalty I still held for Mike. He's persistent and can't take a hint, but he's still someone who stuck up for me. I would never forget that, he deserved the same.

Alice didn't reply, but her eyes sought out Edwards, who wouldn't look at her.

**_But as we were... and walked back out._ **

Edward shut his eyes, "I forgot this happened."

_**Edward Cullen stood... intense dislike to me.** _

I cut off Edwards string of apologies and excuses "Water under the bridge. It worked out okay in the end didn't it?" gesturing between us. 'Okay' didn't even begin to cover it. It was heaven on earth with Edward.

He smiled his lopsided grin, my favourite kind, "I'm still sorry."

**_The door opened... hair on my arms._ **

"You actually scared her Eddie, I didn't think anything scared her," Emmett laughed.

"It was once," I yelled quickly, trying to defend myself, as Edward chuckled beside me.

"I knew you had to be frightened at some point," he whispered.

**_The look only... disappeared out the door._ **

"That was a little rude, Edward," Esme lightly scolded. She obviously didn't have the heart to reprimand him, knowing the struggles he suffered. But she was still a mother.

Edward sighed, "Yeah I know."

 _**_**I went meekly...** _ ** _ _**_**whole way there.** _ ** _

Edward winced, then shut the book with a quick slam, "That's chapter one." Great, only about 20 more to go. At this rate we were going to be here a while.

"You're very interesting to read about Bella," Carlisle admired, "I'm fascinated with your observations." I blushed, yet again.

"How about another two chapters?" Esme offered, sensing my discomfort. 

Carlisle looked to Edward, "May I read the next chapter?" Edward flicked his wrist and the book was in Carlisles hands. Edward pulled my up onto his lap and wrapped his cold arms around my body. I rested my head on his shoulder as he whispered, "I really am sorry. About everything that happened when we first met."

I raised my head to kiss his cool cheek, "Don't worry, you've made up for it."

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Open book..."


End file.
